


Море для солдата

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Het, M/M, OOC, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Победы он, Стив, не считал. Все победы, даже самые важные, в конце концов разбились об одну значимую потерю. Война закончилась для всех по разному, и Стив, определено, проиграл в ней, в то время как остальные вышли победителями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Море для солдата

**Author's Note:**

> для К. и Мери
> 
> История вышла не совсем такой, какая планировалась, да и в целом для меня это был небольшой эксперимент. 
> 
> Заранее извиняюсь за (спойлер!), которые вылезли в конце

Солнце поднималось над землей ужасно медленно, настойчиво добираясь тонкими лучами до самых укромных мест. Гладь воды блестела в ярком свете, слепя глаза, и Стивен прикрыл их руками, продолжив смотреть на корабль, что стоял перед ним. Грозное судно возвышалось над морем, ещё не расправленные паруса трепал ветер. Матросы быстро перемещались по палубе, каждое их движение направлялось громким голосом главнокомандующего. 

Чайки кружили над шхуной. От них было слишком много шума, и, наверняка, люди, находившиеся на палубе, не слышали друг друга, а капитану приходилось кричать, чтобы команда отзывалась на приказы. Несмотря на жуткое неудобство, вездесущих птиц никто и никогда не разгонял, хотя Стив, откровенно говоря, не понимал почему. 

— Эй, вундеркинд, — Стив оглянулся, увидев бегущего к нему Баки, — ты забыл свою папку. 

Парень впихнул в его руки нелепую самодельную папку из соломы и маленький мешочек с углями для рисования. 

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся он, пряча мешок в сумку. 

— Мне пора, — Баки мгновенно сорвался с места, но Стив подхватил его под локоть, остановив. — Что ещё?

— А как же попрощаться? 

— Вот ещё, — вредничал Баки, уперев руки в бока, — мы прощались с тобой двадцать минут назад. Ни Старку, ни Наталье не пришлось этого делать дважды, и я не буду. 

— Вдруг я не вернусь, — вздохнул Стивен. — И у тебя есть последний шанс, чтобы проститься со мной. А вместо этого ты будешь вспоминать, как убежал, сбагрив мне папку. 

— Не драматизируй, Роджерс, — Баки скривился. — Ты должен Старку партию в карты, так что вернешься в любом случае. 

— Да, — ухмыльнулся Стивен, похлопав по папке. — От такого даже смерть не спасёт. 

— Не забудь, на палубу принято ступать правой ногой, — предупредил Баки, убегая.

Баки потерялся в толпе, и Стив перестал всматриваться вдаль. Повернувшись обратно к кораблю, он остановил взгляд на снующих туда-сюда матросах. На этот раз среди них беспрепятственно разглядывался главнокомандующий. Решившись, наконец, подняться, Стив зашагал к трапу.

Ступил на палубу он, как завещал Баки, правой ногой. Сверху послышался тихий свист, и, пока Стивен смотрел вверх, пытаясь разглядеть человека, сидевшего на марсовой площадке, командующий кораблём подошёл к нему.

— Это Клинт, — отозвался он, отвлекая Стива от созерцания. — Я познакомлю вас позже. 

— Рад тебя видеть, — улыбнулся Стивен.

Если бы Роджерс видел его в первый раз, то, вероятно, был бы шокирован, потому что Тор ходил по палубе в такой же одежде, что и матросы, и, надо сказать, такая простота была ему к лицу. Тор был на голову выше самого Стива, да и в целом выглядел гораздо крупнее его. Из-под алой банданы выбивались короткие пряди светлых волос; синяя майка облегала загорелое тело, не скрывая при этом ни единого миллиметра идеального тела; голубые глаза улыбались Стивену. Он разглядывал Тора, не задумываясь. Изучал глазами, хотя хотелось трогать; чувствовал родной запах, когда хотелось целовать плечи. 

Отвлекший от размышлений матрос забрал у Роджерса сумку и папку и, по приказу капитана корабля, понёс в отведенную для него каюту. 

— У тебя будет замечательная каюта, солдат, — сказал Тор, поднимаясь на капитанский мостик. — Готовимся к отплытию, — голос изменился, и Стив отчётливо слышал командную нотку в каждом слове. — Курс на запад. Как раз по ветру пойдём. 

Когда корабль отплывал из гавани, Стивен, упираясь о крепкие перила, смотрел в сторону родного дома, надеясь увидеть его напоследок, но с такого расстояния рассмотреть его было невозможно. 

Путешествие обещало быть интересным, познавательным, и, хоть Роджерс и пытался убедить себя в том, что согласился на эту авантюру по множеству причин, решающим фактором всё же был Тор, а всякие возможные приключения, красивые пейзажи, смена обстановки и отдых от постоянных военных обязанностей оставались лишь приятным дополнением. Наверное, стоило просто меньше думать об этом, но, пока всё Стивово внимание было уделено плавно отдаляющемуся берегу, другие мысли были унесены ветром, наполняющим паруса шхуны.

***

Жизнь сводила людей по разным причинам. Стивен это осознавал и никогда не пытался осмыслить, почему у них с Тором всё случилось так. Сам Роджерс гордо носил звание капитана, но сражался не в море, как Тор, а на суше, и считался лучшим стратегом, хорошим воином, человеком, всегда готовым помочь, а в придачу ко всем своим положительным качествам был ещё и завидным женихом. Желающих выдать свою дочь замуж за такого видного капитана было много, но Стивен не обращал на них внимания.

Каюта, которую любезно выделили ему на корабле, была небольшой. Располагалась, как и все остальные, в юте, на палубе, скрывалась за дверью с тёмным матовым стеклом. Пустой пол, голые стены, не малых размеров стол, стоящий прямо под круглым иллюминатором. Папка влезала на него полностью, и даже оставалось немного свободного места. Кровать располагалась в неглубокой нише, рядом стояла бочка, служившая, видимо, прикроватной тумбой. Металлические прутья, стягивающие доски, немного проржавели. Видимо по этой причине бочка больше не служила по прямому назначению. Стул в дальнем углу Стивен заметил не сразу, но, исправившись, придвинул его к столу. 

— Ну что, устроился? — в открывшуюся дверь заглянул парень. 

— Да, вполне, — промямлил Стив, укладывая на стол мешочек с углями. 

— Я Клинт, — представился он, поправляя съехавшую повязку на голове. — Клинт Бартон. Спустился прямиком из гнезда, — парень символично указал пальцем вверх, улыбнувшись, — чтобы познакомиться с гостем. С нами редко плавает кто-то чужой. Приятно видеть новые лица. 

— Стивен Роджерс, — кивнул он в ответ.

— Да тебя каждая собака знает, парень, — Клинт по-хозяйски плюхнулся на кровать, заворотив ноги на бочку. — Ты ведь служишь у Фьюри. Все его солдаты как на подбор. Сильные, умные. Я тоже хотел попасть туда, но, увы, посчитали, что мне место на корабле. Вижу я хорошо на дальние расстояния. И к Тору попал по рекомендации Фьюри, кстати. 

— Тор служил с нами недолгое время, — сказал Стив; такая лёгкая манера общения моряка нравилась ему, но вот от Клинтовых повадок он был не в восторге. Пока что беседе это никак не мешало, и он просто пытался забыть о вопиющем бескультурье. 

— Он рассказывал. Много раз, — усмехнулся Бартон. — Когда выпьет, его не заткнуть. И эту историю о службе у Николаса Фьюри все матросы знают наизусть. Я в их числе. Ты рисуешь, да? — спросил он и, поднявшись, уселся на край кровати, ближе к столу, разглядывая торчащие из папки листы. — Можно посмотреть? 

Стивен кивнул, помогая открыть папку. Все рисунки были сделаны чёрным углём, от которого обычно пачкались руки и остальная бумага, но Клинт, будто бы зная, брал бумагу в руки осторожно, стараясь не задеть сами рисунки.

В этой папке Стив хранил рисунки за последние полгода, все остальные работы хранились в подвале его дома, в котором он практически никогда не бывал. Множество пейзажей, пойманных Роджерсом за время военных походов, вызывали у моряка восхищение. Бартон постоянно упоминал о том, что в море не видно ни берегов, ни деревьев, ни людей. Он замер, когда дошёл до рисунка, изображающего трёх девушек в красивых платьях. Они улыбались и, казалось, разговаривали. Талант не прикрыть, подумал Клинт. 

— Это твои сёстры? — спросил Бартон. 

— Нет, не совсем, — Стивен посмотрел на рисунок и улыбнулся, под стать девушкам. — Приёмные дочери полковника Фьюри: Шэрон, Пеппер и Наталья. Пеппер недавно замуж выдали за одного из наших солдат, славная свадьба была. 

— А остальные свободные значит? — Клинт склонился над рисунком, вглядываясь в лица девушек; он не знал, которая из них замужняя, да и всё равно ему было, но взгляд замер на одной из них. 

— Это Наталья, — Роджерс указал на ту, что привлекла внимание моряка. — Сильная, смелая. На войну вперед любого мужика побежит. Волосы у неё рыжие-рыжие, а глаза — изумрудные. Справа от неё — Шэрон. Милая девчушка, всё время улыбается. Может незаметно ходить за тобой по пятам. 

Бартон скривился в улыбке, когда вошёл Тор. 

— Сватаешь своих подружек? — смеясь, спросил он. Встав прямо за Стивом, Тор упёрся руками о спинку стула, вглядываясь в рассматриваемый Бартоном рисунок. 

— Я был бы не против, — тихо сказал Клинт, желая остаться неуслышанным.

***

Первый день плаванья Стивен наслаждался морем, постоянно находясь на верхней палубе. Клинт одолжил ему одну из своих повязок, дабы спасти от солнечного удара. Тор большую часть времени проводил у руля, Бартон — в гнезде. К закату у Стива в блокноте появилось несколько новых схематичных рисунков, которые ужасно хотелось перенести на большие холсты.

Последний луч солнца прокатился по палубе, вскоре пропав из виду, уступая место холодному свету луны. Стив сидел на выступе, свесив босые ноги. Потрёпанные концы блокнота торчали из заднего кармана штанов. 

— И как тебе море, солдат? — Тор присел рядом с ним.

— Когда я плавал на корабле в последний раз — меня укачало, — улыбнулся Стивен. — Мне тогда было шестнадцать, вроде. В этот раз всё значительно лучше.

— Значит, вот она — причина всех твоих метаний между “да” мне и “нет” морю.

— Ты определенно выигрываешь. 

— В море влюбляются постепенно. Когда только я покинул службу у Фьюри и пришёл сюда, казалось, что это не для меня. Но всего одно плаванье, и отношение изменилось. Всё изменилось.

Ничего не ответив, Стив поднял взгляд к небу, разглядывая потемневшие облака. 

— Ты ещё убедишься в этом, — буркнул Тор, вытаскивая блокнот из кармана Роджерса.

***

Бушующее море оказалось неожиданно красиво. Пусть повсюду была сырость, а волны плескались в абсолютно хаотичном ритме, небо, окрашенное молнией, завораживало взгляд, хотя, вероятно, должно было пугать. Стивен запоминал каждый его дюйм, чтобы потом перенести всю красоту на бумагу.

Море затихло только к вечеру. Стихия угасала на глазах у Стива. Он наблюдал за ней с особой тщательностью, пытаясь зарисовать в своем потрёпанном и немного промокшем блокноте убегающий шторм. 

— Ты сумасшедший, — сказал Бартон. 

Роджерс, кажется, даже не слышал, увлеченный своим занятием. Матросы загудели один за другим, когда Тор раздавал указания по проверке корабля. 

— Иди в тепло, — Клинт улыбнулся, ткнув Стива в локтем в бок. — Шевелись быстрее, парень. Тор приказал отогреть тебя и напоить глинтвейном. 

Бартон сказал, что каюта Стива чудом осталась нетронутой. В ней было холодно, и Стивен поспешил переодеться во что-нибудь сухое. Натягивая рубашку, Роджерс повернулся на звук открывающейся двери. Клинт, покинувший его ранее, вернулся неожиданно быстро с двумя большими кружками глинтвейна. Маленькое помещение мгновенно наполнилось сладким запахом. Пахло скорее специями, добавленными в напиток, чем самим глинтвейном. 

— Такой мужчина, а до сих пор холостой, — подойдя к столу, Бартон рассматривал рисунки, выпавшие из папки. — Что-то здесь не так, капитан Роджерс. 

— Капитан я на суше, — Стивен, застёгивая пуговицы, подошёл ближе. На секунду ему показалось, что Бартон свои глаза на столе оставит, рассматривая нарисованную Наталью. 

— Отчего ж не посватаешься к одной из девчонок Фьюри?

— Они мне как сёстры.

Роджерс с удовольствием пил принесённый напиток, пока Бартон разглядывал рисунок. А ещё Клинт говорил о женитьбе, как ни странно — о своей собственной; поведал, как сватался к Барбаре, дочке местного изобретателя, и горевал, что с этой его затеей так ничего и не вышло. Так они просидели где-то час, и матрос, кажется, излил Стивену душу, вывернулся наизнанку, рассказывая обо всём на свете. 

Ушёл Клинт только потому, что понадобился на палубе. Стив принялся рисовать, пока ещё помнил, как выглядела стихия, кружащая вокруг них. Он старался прорисовать каждую мелкую деталь, хоть руки от этого только сильнее пачкались, но осознание того, насколько правдоподобным получалось волнующееся море, скрашивало все недостатки. 

Какой бы страшной не была стихия, все же она была невероятно красивой. Каждый отблеск застывал перед глазами, но тут же пропадал, сменяясь другим, более красивым и ярким. Опасная, но притягательная; Стиву думалось, что быть частью её — потрясающе. А ещё, кажется, сегодня море стало ближе земному капитану. 

В дверь постучали, и Стиву пришлось отвлечься. Развернувшись на стуле, он готовился встретить Бартона, потому что он был единственным человеком на этом корабле, заходившим к Роджерсу просто так. Но в дверном проёме стоял Тор, сжимая в руках бутылку вина и пару кружек. 

— Элитные бокалы на тонких ножках у нас не водятся, — он поставил кружки на стол и разлил по ним немного вина. — Или ты…

— Всё хорошо, — тепло улыбнулся Стивен, протирая руки влажной тряпкой. — Бокал, кружка, бутылка. Какая разница из какой ёмкости пить, если это не чёртов дурацкий приём у полковника? 

Засмеявшись, Тор сел на кровать. Облокотившись на стену, он бросил взгляд в сторону Роджерса, который оттирал остатки следов угля с правой ладони. 

— Что рисуешь?

— Море.

И Роджерс, держа за чистые края бумаги, показал Тору рисунок. Стихия его глазами отражалась чёрным цветом на белых листах. Контраст подходил сюда как нельзя кстати, выражая разностороннее отношение Стива к произошедшему сегодня. 

— У тебя настоящий талант, — совсем тихо сказал Тор, смотря на рисунок; даже незаконченный, он выглядел потрясающе и как-то по-особенному отзывался теплом, — а ты гробишь его на войны.

Садясь на кровать рядом с Тором, Стивен коснулся губами оголенного плеча, а потом, устроившись, использовал Тора в качестве опоры. 

Любое прикосновение напоминало о том, что сегодня они остались живы. Так бывало каждый раз, когда они встречались после долгой разлуки, завоевательных походов и разведывательных миссий. 

Истосковавшийся взгляд; касание, помогающее осознать, что ты не сошел с ума; поцелуй, радостно кричащий одно короткое слово — “живой”. Обжигающее кожу дыхание, тихий шепот над ухом — это почти обряд. Одуряющий обряд, закономерная последовательность действий. Лишь бы дышать, чувствовать, слышать, целовать. 

Тор отхлебнул немного вина, взглянув на Стива. Тот усердно сжимал чашку, пил маленькими глотками и, вероятно, размышлял. Тор запустил пальцы в светлые волосы, перебирая пряди. Роджерс отозвался невнятным мычанием и, запрокинув голову назад, поймал на себе взгляд Тора. На губах блестели капли вина. Стивен потянулся к нему, переворачиваясь, и поцеловал. Вкус вина, терпкий, влился в поцелуй. Рука Тора легла на затылок, притягивая ближе к себе, держа на нужной дистанции. 

— Солдат, — ласково прошептал Тор, целуя нежную кожу за ухом. 

А в глазах Стива плясали бесы, когда он с жадностью стягивал Торовы штаны, когда раздевался сам, когда целовал желанные губы и тёрся о крепкое тело. Оседлав Тора, он насаживался сам, двигаясь то очень быстро, то мучительно медленно, впивался пальцами в широкие плечи и прятал стоны в поцелуях. Ладони Тора скользили по ягодицам, он сжимал их, пытаясь контролировать движения, но Стив брал то, что хотел, и Тор просто давал ему это, наслаждаясь. 

Догорающая свеча почти не освещала комнату. Стив, тесно прижимаясь к Тору, все ещё тяжело дышал. Сердце колотилось в бешеном ритме, но на душе было спокойно. На языке горчило одно единственное слово, ни к месту и ни к времени.

— Живой, — прошептал Роджерс, уткнувшись в шею любовника. 

— Живой, — так же тихо сказал Тор, целуя светлую макушку.

***

— Знаешь, я нашёл священника, который согласился обвенчать нас.

— Правда?

— Не за даром, конечно, но у меня есть кое-какие сбережения, и даже на кольца хватит, если ты согл..

— Да, — уверенно сказал Стивен и, подняв голову, закрепил согласие поцелуем.

***

Сидя на марсовой площадке, Клинт уминал завтрак. Солнце слепило глаза, самую малость, и смотреть вдаль было почти невозможно. Конечно, завтрак можно было бы перенести и вниз, в одну из кают на юте, но что-то подсказывало, что ни Стив, ни Тор ещё не выползли из своих кроватей, а значит там даже поболтать не с кем.

С тех самых пор, как только они отправились в плаванье, Клинт преследовал одну и ту же цель — понравится Стивену Роджерсу. Не то, чтобы ему было дело до того, что о нём думал какой-то там Стив, нет. Всё оказалось куда банальней, что расстраивало даже самого Бартона. 

Наталья. 

Наталья каждый раз смотрела на него с рисунка, и сердце ёкало. Образ никак не выходил из головы: воинственный взгляд, игривая улыбка, волосы, чуть-чуть недостающие до плеч (рыжий цвет которых представлялся без труда). 

Наверное, будь он капитаном хотя бы маленькой парусной шхуны, обязательно бы посватался к Наталье, но пока он лишь матрос, завтракающий на марсовой палубе в пять утра. Вздохнув, Клинт снова посмотрел на море. Внизу послышались голоса, Бартон поспешил сползти на палубу. 

— Доброе утро, — сказал он.

Стивен и Тор затихли. Хоть Клинт и не слышал о чём они говорили до этого, да и всё равно ему было, что у этих двоих за секреты, но, как ему показалось, спустился он в неподходящий момент. Напряжение, застывшее в воздухе, можно было почувствовать, от чего Бартону стало не по себе. 

— Так и до сердечного приступа недалеко, — выдал Тор, смеясь. — Мы собираемся завтракать, ты с нами?

— Пожалуй, не сегодня, — буркнул Клинт. — Море слишком сильно качает. 

— Складывалось у меня чувство, что ты хотел что-то обсудить, — подметил Тор.

Успевший убежать Клинт не сказал ни слова, скрываясь за одной из дверей гостевых кают. 

Спустя час он снова наткнулся на Тора и Стива. На этот раз они улыбались и, кажется, ничего секретного не обсуждали. Разбушевавшиеся чайки летали над кораблём, заполняя бесконечное морское пространство своими криками. Наблюдая за капитаном и его другом, Бартон замер, обдумывая дальнейшие действия. Дилемма, зависшая в его голове, сама собой не решалась. 

До конца путешествия оставалось четыре дня, и он надеялся, что решится подойти к Стивену с вопросом о Наталье и при этом его коленки не будут дрожать.

***

Фальшборт служил удобной опорой. Стивен сидел на палубе, плечом упираясь в ограждение. Так его почти не беспокоил ветер, разыгравшийся сегодня. Подходившее к концу путешествие оказалось невероятным. Стив не думал, что можно любить море настолько сильно. Каждый всплеск волны заставлял трепетать сердце, лунные блики блестели на ровной глади, ветер напевал колыбельную, путался в волосах, проходил холодной линией по телу, залезая под одежду. Роджерс ежился.

Тор присел рядом. Взглянув на него, Стив словил себя на мысли, что хотел бы остаться здесь навсегда; потому что глаза Тора скрывали грусть, ярко-голубые, но печальные. Этот взгляд манил, сводил с ума, и Стиву хотелось утонуть в них, хотелось, чтобы они служили путеводителем по его жизни, полярной звездой в небе, единственной синевой, которую он мог целовать. 

— О чём задумался, солдат? — голос Тора, в обычное время похожий на раскат грома, в темноте ночи звучал мягко, но Стив все равно вздрогнул. 

— Земля близко, — ответил Роджерс. Он улыбнулся. Улыбка вышла печальной и измученной, Тор двинулся ближе, прижимаясь вплотную к Стиву. Ветер подул в лицо, меняя направление, но, наученный морской жизнью, Тор лишь прищурился. 

— Вот за это я и не люблю вас, солдат, — усмехнулся Тор, — вечно вы думаете об этой земле, когда вокруг всё это, — он указывал вдаль моря, обводил его по видимому периметру в воздухе, прямо по смазанной линии горизонта, напоминал про небо, и, наверное, это должно было как-то помочь.

— Я вижу и твою грусть. 

Стив пялился на босые ноги, разглядывал вычищенную матросами палубу. Тор, не выдержав, впился поцелуем в его губы, притягивая к себе, приобнимая. Путая пальцы в отросших волосах, Стивен отвечал медленно, наслаждаясь сладким мгновением, откладывая его в маленькую коробочку счастливых воспоминаний. 

Клинт Бартон, вновь спустившийся для разговора со Стивом, наконец-то понял, почему такой завидный капитан до сих пор не женат.

***

Война заставляла шевелиться всех и каждого; люди сражались за свою свободу, за свою жизнь, защищали своих родных, близких, любимых. Солдаты и моряки воевали на разных поверхностях, но на одних и тех же условиях, ради единой общей цели.

Стив бился среди множества солдат, таких же простых ребят, как он сам. Следовал приказам, раздавал команды, вёл в бой тех, кто желал следовать за ним. Он сражался с особой яростью, с трепетным чувством в груди, с каждой битвой побеждая всё больше и больше врагов. 

Крови, проливавшейся на сухую траву, было слишком много. Не меньше крови было и в солёной морской воде, где храбрые моряки атаковали вражеские корабли. 

Победы он, Стив, не считал. Все победы, даже самые важные, в конце концов разбились об одну значимую потерю. 

— Простите, капитан, — командным голосом выпалил полковник, — но от Ваших истерик нам нет никакого проку. “Асгард” затонул. Список выживших у Вас перед глазами. Так что перестаньте морочить себе и другим голову, отвлекая от более важной работы!

— А как же поисковые отряды? Что, если кто-то просто ещё не добрался? — громко спросил Стивен; в его голосе было слишком много эмоций, абсолютно отсутствующих в обычное время. — Сколько людей Вы оставили там умирать, Фьюри?

В душе, внутри, всё разрывалось и боль ударяла под рёбрами по самым больным точкам. Казалось, сердце ломало кости своими несуразными толчками. Нервы натягивались, как гитарная струна, и могли лопнуть в любой момент.

— Мистер Одинсон погиб, капитан, и единственное, что мы можем — смириться и почтить его память.

— Где я могу найти Клинта Бартона? — спросил Стив у покидающего кабинет Фьюри.

***

Раненых было немало. Стив с ужасом оглядывал людей, чудом выживших в жестоких боях. Он и сам был ранен, но, к счастью, находиться в одном из таких госпиталей ему не приходилось.

Бартон спал. Посетителей, до Стива, у Клинта не было, как утверждала молоденькая медсестра. Тумбочка рядом с его кроватью пустовала, в то время как на остальных таких же тумбах стояли цветы, лежали фрукты, небольшие открытки и записки, оставленные родственниками, желающими не нарушать отдых больных и раненых. 

Рядом с соседней от Клинта кроватью сидела маленькая девочка лет шести и разговаривала с мужчиной. Был ли он её отцом или братом, понять было сложно, но Стив грустно улыбнулся, присев на старый деревянный стул, стоявший у спинки кровати. 

Минут через двадцать, а может быть тридцать, Стивен не мог сказать точно, Клинт зашевелился. 

— Тише, — попросил Стив, — не так резко, Клинт. У тебя же сломана нога.

— Капитан? — удивляется Бартон. — Здесь я могу звать тебя капитаном? 

— Думаю, да, — ухмыльнулся Роджерс; улыбка, появившаяся на лице больше напоминала гримасу. 

На Клинта было больно смотреть. Стив помнил его весёлым, жизнерадостным моряком, готовым плыть на край света; от того Клинта Бартона, казалось, ничего не осталось. От царапины, что шла поперек щеки, наверняка останется шрам, как и от раны на брови. 

— Я хочу забрать тебя отсюда, — сказал Роджерс. — И Фьюри согласен взять тебя к себе, когда поправишься. Придётся, конечно, пройти обучение для новичков, но, думаю, ты справишься. 

— Я видел как он умирал, Стив, — произнёс Бартон. Как всегда не вовремя, как всегда не к месту; Стивен кивнул, поджав губы. Клинт прикрыл глаза. 

— Приказ о подготовке комнаты для тебя уже отдан, мои люди вечером придут за тобой. 

— Спасибо, Стив, — с нотками сочувствия в голосе ответил Бартон. 

Уходя, Стивен осознал, что от глаз моряка, служившего на марсовой площадке, невозможно что-то скрыть.

***

В нормальной кровати спать было куда приятнее, чем на больничной койке. Клинт старался не ворочаться — от каждого неловкого движения боль проходила по всей ноге. Ему бы стакан рома, да крепкий сон после, чтобы попытаться забыть про боль, но наверняка с самого утра Стив не позволит ему пить.

За дверью послышались голоса: мужской, Клинт сразу узнал его, принадлежал капитану, женский был ему не знаком. Приподнявшись на локтях, он резко двинулся, усаживаясь. 

— Не спишь? — Стивен заглянул в комнату.

— Уже нет, — сказал Клинт. — Пытался налить воды, не смог дотянуться. 

Роджерс вошел в комнату, а следом за ним появилась девушка. Клинт сразу же узнал её. Она была ещё прекрасней, чем на рисунке. Он услышал приятную хрипотцу в её голосе, когда она поздоровалась. Бартон сглотнул, улыбнувшись. 

— Наталья, — представил девушку Стив. — Она будет присматривать за тобой. Сама вызывалась. 

Спрятав прядь волос за ухо, Наталья улыбнулась. 

— Только не зовите меня Натальей, — попросила девушка. — Слишком официально.

***

Море плескалось о скалы, размывало песчаный берег. Ветер трепал старый блокнот, лежащий на берегу, придавленный с одной стороны камнем. Луна ярким пятном застыла в небе.

Подняв плоский камушек, Стив бросил его в воду, не считая, сколько раз тот коснулся поверхности воды. 

— Не каждый так может, — холодный голос заставил обернуться. 

Шэрон, как и всегда, выглядела строго. В отличие от своих сестёр, она никогда не носила цветастые платья. Чёрный — её цвет. Светлые волосы развивались на ветру, выделяясь на фоне общей черноты; в ушах блестели золотые серёжки. 

— Не слишком ли поздно ты разгуливаешь в одиночестве, — спросил Роджерс, вновь подняв камень и бросив его в воду. 

— Тоже самое могу спросить у тебя, — у Шэрон рассерженный тон, да и раздражение на лице читалось без труда. Стивен криво улыбнулся ей, повернувшись. 

— Я не должен отчитываться ни перед тобой, ни перед Фьюри. 

— Тебя никто и не заставляет, Стив. Никто даже не просит. 

— Тогда почему ты ходишь весь день за мной по пятам? — Роджерс прищурился, вновь кидая камень в воду. — В кого Фьюри превратил безобидных девочек? 

Появившаяся на лице Шэрон улыбка сочилась ядом, глаза сузились, и Стивен невольно сравнил её со змеёй в человеческом обличии. Когда-то он читал о людях, превращающихся в гигантских волков, уничтожающих целые поселения. Параллель, конечно, глупая, и если бы Старк только слышал, что там напридумывал Роджерс, то засмеял бы его, разбивая всё его существо научными аргументами. 

— Уйди, — сказал Стив, когда Шэрон подняла с песка блокнот. Он забрал его без труда, девушка даже не пыталась задержать его в своих руках. — Или наблюдай за мной “незаметно”.

***

— Есть поверье, что души погибших в море перевоплощаются в морских птиц, — Наталья смотрела в небо, изучая звезды, пока Стив без остановки кидал в море камни.

Над ними кружила небольшая стая чаек. Роджерс поднял взгляд, взглянув на птиц. 

— Серьёзно? 

— Клинт рассказал.

***

Клинт уже мог самостоятельно передвигаться, но для тренировок и пополнения рядов солдат был ещё недостаточно силен. Наташа вывела его в небольшой сад, что рос за домом. Желтые листья опадали, напоминая о наступившей осени.

— Когда я была маленькой девочкой, уходя в долгие походы, отец оставлял меня у Роджерсов, и, когда была хорошая погода, мы обедали здесь, — Наташа почерпнула поварешкой немного супа, переливая его в тарелку. 

— Тебя? А как же остальные? 

— Пеппер почти с пелёнок была помолвлена со Старком, хоть и негласно. Так что всё это время проводила в шикарном поместье его отца. Шэрон тоже приводили сюда, но она всегда была как-то в стороне. Слишком серьезная. Отказывалась играть с нами в игры, — она протянула Клинту кусочек хлеба. — Мы с ней не ладили. 

Наслаждаясь вкусным супом, Бартон слушал рассказы Натальи. О детстве, об отце, Стиве, сестрах. И ни слова о ней самой. Он не спрашивал лишь потому, что не хотел прерывать.

В её рыжих волосах блестело солнце, приталенное зелёное платье выделялось на общем фоне желтой листвы. Клинт любовался этим, наслаждался её присутствием и был безмерно благодарен Стиву за такой подарок. Что тот помог ему, приютил, открыл дорогу в будущее в момент, когда сам потерял самое дорогое, что имел. 

— Что-то Стивена давно не было видно, — сказал Клинт, когда Наташа наливала чай. 

— Он всегда пропадает неожиданно, — пожала плечами она. — Никогда не говорит куда идёт или к кому. Уходит, приходит ночью, а то и на утро. Может, тайно встречается с какой-нибудь дамой или простой девушкой.

— Или стреляет птиц в лесу, забивая своё горе, — прошептал Клинт. 

— Что? — переспросила Наташа, не расслышав сказанное. 

— Хотелось бы мне с ним поговорить. 

— А что мне за это будет? 

— А что ты хочешь? 

— Как насчёт поцелуя? 

Клинт, подавившись чаем, закашлялся.

***

Пробираясь по песчаному берегу, Клинт опирался на костыль. Боли в ноге иногда возвращались, да и на такие длинные расстояния он давно не ходил. Ступал он аккуратно, шёл слишком медленно, но точно в том направлении, как сказала Наташа. По его расчётам, до того самого места осталось совсем чуть-чуть, хоть он и не был уверен в том, что вообще найдет там капитана.

Стивен всё-таки оказался ровно там, где и предполагалось. Сидя на скамье, он что-то вырисовывал в маленьком блокноте, который Бартон узнал без труда. Листки казались еще более потрепанными, чем раньше. 

— Можно нарушить Ваш покой? — стараясь не повышать голос, спросил Клинт.

— Как нога? — кивнув, поинтересовался капитан. — Тебе лучше сесть. 

Скамейка, которую наверняка соорудил Стивен, показалась ветхой и слабой, но на деле оказалось крепкой. Сидеть было лучше, Клинт вытянул ногу перед собой и где-то рядом кинул костыль. 

— Заходил к тебе сегодня, — Стив продолжил что-то рисовать в блокноте и говорил, не поднимая взгляда на Бартона. — Сказали, что Наталья выволокла тебя на завтрак в сад. 

— Да, она говорит, что мне нужно больше ходить, чтобы восстановиться. 

— И поэтому ты здесь? 

— Нет, — замялся Клинт. — Я просто хотел поговорить, ну точнее, сказать спасибо за всё, что ты сделал для меня, хоть и совсем меня не знал. Для меня это очень много значит. 

— Ерунда, — грустно улыбнулся Стивен. — Уверен, ты поступил бы так же. К тому же, насколько мне известно, ты жил на корабле, который разлетелся на куски, семьи у тебя нет, а друзья, вероятно, погибли. Я никогда не бросаю нуждающихся в помощи людей, друзей моих друзей. И… 

— …Тор сделал бы так же, — закончил предложение Бартон. 

— Сделал бы, но уже не сможет. 

Рука задрожала, Стив отложил блокнот в сторону. Никто не говорил о Торе с ним, никто даже не спрашивал о том, что чувствовал он, потеряв друга. Война закончилась для всех по-разному, и Стив, определено, проиграл в ней, в то время как остальные вышли победителями.

Лицо его было ужасном бледным, сливалось с волосами, что трепал ветер. Выделялся лишь синий пиджак и нелепого коричневого цвета брюки. 

— Я скучаю по нему, — ощущая напряжение, которое одолевало Стива, Бартон пытался разрядить обстановку. — И мне некому об этом рассказать. Как и тебе.

— А надо ли? — Роджерс поднял взгляд на Клинта. — Надо ли ворошить память? 

— Надо, — уверенно сказал Клинт. — Нельзя зацикливаться на том, что его больше нет. Уверен, он не хотел бы, чтобы ты тратил свою жизнь на разглядывание моря целыми днями или жертвовал жизнью во время очередного сражения. 

— Хватит, — прикрикнул Стив. — Ты не можешь знать, чего бы хотел он. Никто не может этого знать. 

— Ты прав. Но я уверен, что он хотел, чтобы его любимый человек был счастлив. Каждый из тех, кто любит, желает счастья тому, кого любит. Неважно, с ним или без него. 

Видя, как побелели костяшки, когда Стив сжал кулаки, Клинт улыбнулся. 

— Такого, как он, не найдёшь, да и влюбиться снова будет сложно, потому что сердце будет помнить о том, кто завоевал его в первый раз. Но разве мы живем не для того, чтобы преодолевать эти сложности? 

— Ты когда-нибудь любил? — спросил Стив спустя долгие минуты молчания. 

— Да, — кивнул Клинт. — И люблю по сей день.

***

Стив уже и не помнил, сколько дней прошло с последнего разговора с Клинтом, который, казалось, хотел помочь, но внутри всё равно было больно. Он по-прежнему ходил на этот берег, на маленькую частичку того, что напоминало о прошлом, и продолжал кидать камни в воду.

А ещё он наблюдал за чайками. За их полётами, образом жизни, питанием. Стив делал это не сознательно, лишь сильно увлекшись, он замечал, что не сводит с них глаз. 

С каждым таким днём на берегу становилось всё холоднее. Стив одевался теплее и всё равно шёл туда, садился на самодельную скамью и смотрел вдаль, иногда рисуя. Он постоянно замечал Шэрон, которая следила за ним по приказу Фьюри, но не говорил никому об этом ни слова, как в общем-то и о многом другом.

На камень рядом со Стивом села чайка. Он повернулся. Чайка была смелой, не боялась, и, кажется, надеялась отхватить кусочик мягкой булочки, которую Роджерс принес с собой. 

— Ты ведь слышал всё, что говорил мне Клинт? — он посмотрел на чайку, которая, кажется, совсем не понимала, чего от неё хотят и продолжала смотреть на булку. — Я даже не знаю, сколько месяцев прошло с тех пор, как ты погиб. 

Чайка что-то прокричала. Вздрогнув, Стив отломил небольшой ломоть от булки и протянул птице. Чайка с довольным видом съела один кусок, потом ещё. Роджерс кормил её до тех пор, пока от булочки не остались лишь крошки на песке. На удивление Стива чайка не улетела, а так и осталась сидеть на камне. 

— Я скучаю, Тор, — прошептал он. Чайка прокричала что-то в ответ.

***

Сидя на кровати, Бартон не находил себе места. Потому что жизнь, только что налаженная, кажется, рушилась. Еще недавно они с Наташей гуляли по саду, смеялись, целовались, пока никто не видел. А сейчас она плакала, сидя рядом. Его маленькая Наташа с кудрявой рыжиной утыкалась ему в шею, всхлипывая раз за разом всё громче и громче.

— Я протестовала, раньше это срабатывало, — оправдывалась она. Клинт гладил её по голове, пытаясь успокоить. — А сейчас… Отец злой, как никогда раньше. 

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — тихо прошептал Бартон, касаясь губами макушки. — Когда помолвка?

— Через два месяца, кажется, — махнула рукой Наташа и прижалась сильнее; Клинт обнимал её крепко, словно пытаясь объятиями показать, что ни за что её не оставит, не бросит и обязательно защитит. — После окончания похода.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — вновь повторил он, прежде чем поцеловать.

***

Проснулся он в холодному поту. В который раз.

Военные походы давались с трудом, но разведывательные миссии никто не отменял. По приказу Фьюри они двинулись на запад, покорять земли, на которые ни разу не вступали. 

У Стива складывалось впечатление, что ни один из солдат не хотел быть здесь. Каждый предпочёл бы жить мирно. Но против приказов не попрёшь, да и против природы, в которой каждый вид борется за существование, тоже. 

Выйдя на свежий воздух, Стивен оглядел звёздное небо. Он глубоко вдохнул и сел на небольшую деревяшку, лежащую у потухшего костра. Звезды блестели в небе особенно ярко, и, задумавшись, Стив пытался вспомнить какую-нибудь интересную легенду о небесных светилах. 

Люди, жившие до них, оставили в наследие множество мифов и легенд. О богах, сильнейших воинах, мифических существах, способных убивать взглядом; но ничего из этого ныне живущие люди никогда не видели. Стиву от чего-то нравилось думать, что когда-то планета была иной, и населяли её действительно сильные существа. И, наверное, поэтому их называли богами. 

Чайка села рядом неожиданно. Стив улыбнулся, посмотрев на неё.

— Наверное, ты начинаешь мне мерещиться, — сказал он, потирая ладони между собой. — Я же не могу верить в то, что ты — это он? 

Птица закричала и, замахав крыльями, поспешила улететь. 

— Кэп? — раздался голос, и Стив повернулся. Энтони Старк собственной персоной появился из-за кустов. — Ты чего это с птицами разговариваешь? 

— Всем бывает одиноко. 

— А как же нотации о том, что я покинул пост? — изумленно спросил Энтони, садясь рядом. Он подкидывал в костёр хворост, ломая слишком большие ветки. — Долг, служба, все дела? 

— Я просто сделаю вид, что не видел этого. 

— Сделай вид, что этого не было.

Старк разжигал огонь, Стив лишь наблюдал за этим, совсем не думая о том, чтобы помочь. И как ему, Энтони, это присуще, он ворчал на протяжении этих недолгих минут. 

— Что с лицом? — в словах Старка слишком много иронии, Стив, конечно, за время службы привык к этому, но каждый раз удивлялся, как у него получается так разговаривать с людьми и при этом оставаться живым. — От меня пахнет потом? Или чем-то похуже? 

— Все хорошо, Тони.

— Те, у кого всё хорошо, не разговаривают с чайками. Будешь чай? Нет, тебе лучше ромашку. У Брюса явно есть.

— Ты собираешься рыться в его сумке? 

— Он не узнает.

Ромашка, конечно, нашлась. И когда вода закипела, Тони наполнил две небольшие чашки горячей водой. В Стивову чашку он кинул несколько сухих листьев ромашки, а себе заварил чай, как планировал. Старк без умолку болтал, что-то рассказывал, смеялся (не громко, чтобы не разбудить спящих товарищей). Роджерс улыбался, но Тони говорил, что улыбка у него кислая, как лимон. 

Немногим позже занялся рассвет, озаряя спящий лес холодными солнечными лучами. Тони поставил на огонь вторую порцию воды, собираясь приготовить небольшой завтрак сослуживцам. Не потому, что он должен был, а просто потому, что хотелось сделать что-нибудь. Для себя, для капитана, для команды. 

— Старк, ты просто наш талисман, — жуя, сказал Сэм.

***

На следующий пункт они прибыли с небольшим опозданием, но разместились быстро, и все, кроме капитана, которому предстояло дежурить, легли спать. Стивен сидел у костра. В его свете вполне можно было рисовать, чем Стив и занимался.

В тишине лучше думалось, но Роджерс предпочел бы не думать. Он уже не разбирал красоту природы, не разглядывал места, в которые они прибывали, лишь изредка разговаривал с Тони, которому в кой-то веки было не всё равно на кого-то, кроме себя. А ещё он рисовал впервые после разговора с Клинтом. 

Над ухом снова прокричала чайка. На этот раз она летела в небе, не приземлялась, и Стиву от чего-то стало грустно. Птица, конечно, не лучший собеседник, но зато отличный слушатель. 

— Сегодня без птиц? — капитан вздрогнул, на что Тони тихонько засмеялся. — Ты делаешь успехи.

— Что? — недоумевал Стив, продолжая рисовать. 

— Ну, за время похода ты каждый день разговаривал с птицами, — Старк присел рядом. — И преимущественно с чайками, кстати. Ты не подумай, я не подслушивал, у всех свои секреты. 

— Может, сегодня моя птица ещё не прилетела. 

— Кажется, я поторопился с выводами. Дай угадаю, что ты рисуешь, — Тони выглядел слишком оживлённым, несмотря на то, что не спал уже больше суток. 

— Не надо, нет, Тони, — пытался заткнуть его Стив.

— Наверное, этот рисунок связан с летающей фауной, — сказал Старк, демонстративно выставив палец вперед, делая вид, что думает. — Возможно, это бабочка или комар, но я думаю, это птица. 

— Пять баллов, детектив Старк, — ухмыльнулся Стивен. 

— И что-то подсказывает мне, что рисуешь ты её неспроста. 

— Может, так оно и есть. 

— Знаешь, если тебе не с кем поговорить, я всегда готов выслушать. Конечно, понимаю, что лучше бы ты поговорил с Баки, он ведь твой лучший друг как-никак, но моё чутье подсказывает, что за время похода вы не обменялись ни единым словом. И, заметив это, я подумал, что есть вещи, которые боишься рассказать родным людям, однако без труда разболтаешь первому встречному. Но знаешь, от чаек толку мало, они могут только орать и воровать еду.

— Ты — не первый встречный, и судьбой нам предначертано служить вместе, Тони.

— Меня могут убить в любой момент, профессия у нас опасная, Кэп, — встав, Энтони отряхнул штаны.

Уходя, он что-то пробормотал себе под нос. Кажется про чаек и занудных капитанов.

***

— Я скучаю по одному человеку, — Стив совсем немного пьян, но адекватен; где Тони удалось прятать виски столько времени, он и не думал.

— Через две недели вернемся, — не задумываясь, бросил Старк. Он выпил куда больше, чем капитан, и прижимался к нему, потому что не мог сидеть без опоры. — И уже не будешь скучать. И если твоя морда такая кислая только из-за этого, то я рад, что скоро всё изменится.

— Да нет же, — настаивал на своём Роджерс. — Он умер, Тони, и я больше никогда его не увижу. 

— Найдёшь другого человека, — Старк заерзал на месте, в один прекрасный момент повалившись назад; Стив подхватил его и усадил рядом. — Спасибо, а то бы и я умер. 

— Таких людей, как он, больше нет.

— Ну ты и зануда, кэп. Найдешь другую и делов-то, — Тони держался за Стива, как за единственный ориентир во вселенной. Столько пить ему не следовало, он никогда не знал меры. — Или что, капитанскую невесту некому заменить?

— Другого, — хмыкнул Стивен. — Если бы Пеппер не стало, ты бы меня понял.

— Если бы её не стало, да простит меня Фьюри, моя жизнь стала бы в разы лучше. И, может быть, я бы даже набрался смелости, чтобы признаться в любви одной персоне. 

— Сочувствую.

— Мы оба по уши в дерьме, кэп.

***

В честь их возвращения, полковник Фьюри закатил прием. Вечер начался с помпезной речи, да и продолжался в таком же духе. Стивен слонялся по дому, пытаясь отыскать Наталью или Клинта, на глаза попадалась только бездушная Шэрон, вечно ходившая за ним.

— Мне нужна Наталья, — сказал Стив, обращаясь к ней; Шэрон, как всегда, в траурном чёрном, улыбнулась.

— Соскучился по рыжей пташке? Её здесь нет. 

Стивен ругнулся, пожалев, что вообще заговорил с Шэрон. В этой толпе людей он не мог найти ни одного знакомого лица, даже товарищей по команде, которые просто обязаны быть здесь. Это немного напрягало, выбивало из колеи. Складывалось ощущение, что и его самого здесь быть не должно. Он обошёл дом несколько раз, встречая одних и тех же людей, и в придачу еще пару раз наткнулся на Шэрон. 

Он уже хотел убежать, пока никто не видит, но Фьюри появился из ниоткуда и стал знакомить его с какими-то людьми. Шэрон встала рядом, прошептав что-то на ухо. Ему удалось разобрать только два слова: “Приказ Фьюри”. Но смысл дошёл почти сразу, когда девушка подхватила его под руку, притворно улыбаясь остальным гостям. 

Прикосновение горчило, отдавалось предательством в сердце. 

— Спокойствие, Капитан, — прошептала Шэрон, сильнее хватая Стива, когда тот попытался уйти.

К середине вечера стало тошно. От атмосферы, в которой Стивен задыхался; от людей, которые сыпали на него вопросы, желая услышать ответы на них; от Шэрон, которая следила за ним, знала что он делает и в какой момент, которая постоянно была рядом по приказу полковника, а не потому, что Стив так захотел. 

Не выдержав, он ринулся на улицу. Побежал в сторону моря, на то самое место, где они встречались с Тором ночами, пока никто не видел; то место, где Тор позировал Стиву, сидя на мелкой гальке; где всегда он был с тем, с кем хотел быть, с тем, кто хотел быть с ним. 

Он слышал, как Шэрон спешит за ним, стукаясь каблуками о выступающие на пути камни. 

Ветер на берегу обдувал холодом, Стив смотрел вдаль. Море было спокойным, каким бывало очень редко. Ни одной волны, ни одной тревожной точки на бессмертной глади. Он подошел ближе, не оглядываясь назад, туда, где его пыталась догнать Шэрон. 

На старой лодке, что плыла неподалеку, Роджерс пытался разглядеть силуэты. Чайка села на его плечо. Он смотрел, вглядывался в темноту и вскоре увидел рыжину волос, которая в свете луны походила на медь. 

— Наталья, — крикнул он, и девушка повернулась. 

Лодка подплыла ближе, и Стив без труда узнал Клинта Бартона и Энтони Старка. 

— Почему вы все здесь? — спросил Роджерс. Вода омывалась его лакированные туфли. 

— Только не порти такой удачный план, капитан, — донесся голос Тони. — И нам некогда объяснять, Стив. Залезай к нам, и удерём отсюда все вместе. 

Оглянув выступающие камни, Роджерс прикидывал, как по ним добраться к лодке. По его подсчетам, он успеет добраться до того, как Шэрон доберется сюда. Аккуратно залезая на камень, он балансировал, стараясь не свалиться в холодное море. Терпение, говорил он сам себе и следовал этому указанию. 

Чайка летела прямо над ним, словно указывая на какой камень лучше вступать. Он попытался с ней заговорить, когда ему показалось, что он сошёл с ума, но та лишь немного покричала, переместившись на следующим камень. 

Усилиями чайки, он всё-таки добрался до лодки. И, приказав всем залечь на дно, взялся за весло. Шэрон замаячила где-то вдалеке, Стивен помахал ей рукой. Чайка, следовавшая за ним, села на край лодки. 

— Птицы тебя любят, кэп, — сказал Тони, подкладывая руки под голову. 

— Я дружелюбен с ними, как видишь. 

Старк рассмеялся. Лежать на дне маленькой лодки с согнутыми в коленях ногами было неудобно, но приказы не обсуждаются. 

— Куда мы плывем? 

— По направлению к югу, — Бартон протянул ему компас.

— А кто мне объяснит, что вообще здесь происходит? 

— Мы бежим, и ты вместе с нами, — вставил свою лепту Энтони. — Тебе полезны приключения, отвлечешься от своей погибшей невесты.

— У тебя была невеста? — завопила Наталья удивлённо. Бартон испуганно посмотрел на Роджерса.

— Не было у меня никакой невесты.

— Но ты же сам рассказывал, — заявил Тони, — или воспользовался тем, что я был пьян и обманул? Джентльмены так не поступают. 

Стив закатил глаза. Чайка, всё ещё сидевшая на лодке, кажется собиралась следовать за ними до конца. 

— У меня был друг, хороший друг, — замялся Стивен. — С берега нас уже не видно, так что каждый взял по веслу. Быстрее доберемся. 

— Значит, тогда ты имел ввиду друга? — не унимался Старк. — А я был уверен, что ты говорил о том, кого любишь.

— Есть вещи, которые не рассказываешь родным людям, — выдал Стив, начиная активнее двигать веслом. 

— Значит, ты был влюблён в мужчину, да, капитан? 

— Пять баллов, детектив Старк.

— Где-то я уже слышал это.

— Рад знать, что память тебя не подводит. 

Они продолжали грести до тех пор, пока сами не потеряли берег из виду, чтобы не было желания вернуться обратно. 

— Отец решил выдать меня замуж, вот и пришлось убегать, — рассказала Наталья, когда Стивен присел отдохнуть. — Мы тайно поженились сегодня утром. 

Девушка продемонстрировала кольцо на пальце. Стив улыбнулся. Он думал о том, что влюбленные люди всегда смелее, чем те, кто живёт без любви; влюблённые люди готовы на опрометчивые поступки ради спасения своих любимых; люди вообще любят совершать глупости, когда влюблены. 

_Он думал о том, что мог бы точно так же сбежать, если бы Тор всё ещё был бы жив._

В глазах Натальи светилось счастье. Бартон широко улыбался, каждый раз смотря на неё. Стив заметил то, что не смог заметить раньше, когда горе застилало его глаза злостью. 

— Сколько нам ещё плыть? — спросил Старк; кажется, он опять не спал целые сутки, за время похода Стивен научился понимать это по его лицу. 

— До утра так точно, — прокомментировал Бартон. — Быстрее мы вряд ли управимся. 

— Тогда у меня ещё есть время, чтобы набраться храбрости для признания в любви. 

— Кому ты собрался признаваться в любви, Тони? Здесь же только только что поженившаяся парочка и я, — выпалил Стив.

— Вдруг кому-нибудь придётся, — улыбнулся Энтони, продолжив смотреть вперед и грести что есть сил.


End file.
